ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Masumi Setsuna
Masumi Setsuna is mother of two and wife of a very influential, wealthy businessman. Being a shinobi and having a hard life while growing up, she's glad to finally have found her happy ending. Background Information Masumi Kuuichi was born to Haruna Kuuichi. A one-night stand, it produced twins. Of course, one of these twins was kidnapped at birth and her mother's throat was slit during the night. Masumi learned the hard ways of the world quickly, having to fend for herself and growing up having to provide for herself, leading her immersion into the world of becoming a Shinobi. On a mission for Setsuna Co, she met the handsome Yuuto Setsuna. Of course, she hated him at first, but with his endless wooing she finally gave in, much to Kaide Setsuna's despair, who was the mother of Yuuto. A hardcore woman who never approved of any relationship that wasn't with someone with wealth or with status, she hardcore hated Masumi. Their love was eventually tolerated and Masumi went on to marry Yuuto, producing two wonderful children she loves very much. She knows that she can't protect her daughter from Kaide Setsuna for long, as Kaide wants to find a pairing for both daughter and son. Having given Yuuto to Masumi, Kaide still despises Masumi and Masumi feels the same. Masumi wants her children to marry for love, but where Kaide would be lenient with Seto and who he chose to love, the true heir to the Setsuna Corporation, Chisa, is expected to marry for status and wealth, not love. Masumi feels upset at this, and she knows she can't prevent it, since Kaide controls most of the Setsuna Corporation and her children's future, but she still tries to protect her children. Personality & Behavior Masumi will behave as if she's annoyed quite a bit when seeing Chisa pampered and will easily become disappointed if Chisa can't handle herself. She, as well as everyone else in the Setsuna Co and family, calls her Princess. Masumi will behave strangely with Yuuto, treating him as if he is a child and lecturing him often, disappointed when he spoils their children even in the slightest. She loses her temper with him and tends to shout his name when annoyed because she's sure it's his fault. Masumi, when not near her family, will be stoic and mature. She'll be more withdrawn and seem a lot more mature, a lot less loud and goofy. She's seen as the one with the advice and is extremely wise, but she lacks in willpower when people are endangered. Appearance Exactly as it looks. She has a darker hair style and nice eyes, but her bangs are cut in a different way than her sister's, whose name is Sansa. Abilities Her crowning achievement is a high intelligence, due to her own personal cowardliness and needing to help run their powerful corporation. She is often the one dealing the cards and playing them at the same time. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)